Kickin it: Earthquake
by Mina81
Summary: When their's an earthquake and jack and kim are left all alone what would happen. oh plus kim is being kind of defensless and oh will she learn to accsept her feelings for jack and learn to rely on him. read and find out. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Kickin it: Earthquake 10/21/2011

So here's a new type of fanfiction for me, a kickin it! Ya so I just had an earthquake happen so here ya go!

Kim's POV

As jack and I were studying on our math we were enjoying newly made strawberry smoothies made by him! As we were studying an earthquake just started out of nowhere and we were having _an earthquake? God I'm scared_

As I trembled from fear I couldn't move. I felt numb. But then I heard him calling my name, but after a while I felt a strong arm go around my waist and pull me under the table. I put my hands over my head while jacks hands were still on me. After a little while the earthquake stopped and jack stood up. He then took my hand and helped me up.

Jacks POV

As I helped Kim up I saw tears running down her face and so I helped her up and led her outside to the balcony. I rushed into the living room, got my phone, and a tissue box. As I ran back outside I decided we should stay outside for a little while 'til after the after shock. So I grabbed a tissue and wiped each tear off Kim's face. _Wow this is so sad, but it's also beautiful? She looks like a weeping angel. _It was getting kind of cold. I checked my cellphones clock; it was 8:30 pm. I ten called Kim's mom and she told me that since the earthquake was so strong it knocked down the trees and blocked the roads. They couldn't come back home, but they couldn't have Kim stay home alone all by herself. So she asked me if Kim could stay for a while and of course I said yes. She was my best friend. Click, okay now I need to call my mom but I'm guessing it will be the same for her. After being on the phone with her she told me to pack up some emergency backpacks just in case because she wouldn't be able to get home. She was still away on her business trip and now she would be even more delayed. I asked her if Kim could stay and she said of course. That I should pack a bag for her as well just in case. So I told her that I would and I hung up.

Kim's POV

As I heard jacks voice sound so calm I couldn't but calm down myself. I bet the power would be out. But the gas should still be good, and so should the water. I guess I'll be going home then. When I was getting up I feel. I couldn't remember anything else because I woke up to Jack looking over me with concern in his big brown pools.

"Are you alright Kim?" He said anxiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." I relpied

"Then why did fall unconscious like that?"

" Because…"

"of…"

"fear." I said remembering how I felt when I was home alone during a big earthquake.

"Well I'm right here. You have got nothing to worry about anymore. Kimberly."

" don't call me that"

" ok. He I made some hot chocolate here drink up this will make you feel better."

"No I have to go home,"

" Cant you have to stay here until your parents come. So we could be here a while so after you finish that chocolate take a bath and I'll let you borrow one of my shirts and sweats."

"But…."

"No but's do what I tell you please, the after shock happened when you were unconscious you should be fine ok. Now hurry and drink."

" Fine."

**Im aware that earthquakes are serious but I just went through one so I just got inspired, please read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

11/01/2011

Kim's POV

As I went into Jack's room to take a shower I noticed all of is trophies. Wow! Gymnastics, karate, and a bunch of other stuff. His room was pretty clean to. Hmm who are you Jack Anderson?(**A/N I am not aware of his actual last name and since they fyi writers use that last name I'm going to use it too) **As I went into jack's bathroom to take a shower I started to think. What would have happened if you weren't here for me? would I have died? Jack why do you have that ability that no one else has on me? why is it that I can look into your chocolate eyes and automatically feel safe? Jack Anderson I hate you I whispered.

"I heard that!" screamed Jack

"Ahh what are you doing!" I said covering myself with the curtain sticking my head out.

I saw and he had his back turned toward the door. I could still see a tiny pink line spread across his face.

"Uhm I forgot to give you my clothes. Ere I'll just open the door a little and put the on the sink."  
>"Uhm okay." I said<p>

As he entered I saw he was covering his eyes with his hands. As he was leaving I softly whispered

"Thanks Jack"

"Don't sweat it Kimmy"

"God Jack I hate you."

"No you don't." he said seriously

" ugh just get out so I can finish showering!"

"fine. Fine"

As he left I got a heavy feeling in my chest I sat down in the tub ad just cried. Letting the hot water gently hit me. After a few minutes I got out and changed into jacks clothes. When I came out I saw jack….Shirtless. I couldn't stop starring until I heard Jack.

" Like what you see Kimmy." He said in a teasing voice.

I then felt my face go red. Just when I was going to snap a jack my phone started to vibrate. It was on Jack's dresser. Huh? It was my mom.

"Hey mom what's up?"

'KIM CRAWFORD THERE WAS JUST AN EARTHQUAKE AND YOU DID NOT CALL ME!" she screamed. I had to pull the phone away in order not to have hearing loss.

"Mom I'm going home right now."

" Well actually your not. Me and your father have to go on a business trip so we won't be back for 2 weeks or so. So I asked Jack's mom to let you stay over. And she agreeded so your staying at Jack's house ok. Oh go and get ome clothes and go back. Bye hon."

" Bye mom."

I sighed. Jack then had an actual question mark expression on his face. I bet he wanted to know what's up.

"Kim what's wrong?"  
>" I'm going to my house to pick up a few things and then I'll be bac…" I didn't get to finish my word because then jack's phone stated to ring. Great. Then he picked up and long conversation short his mom was away and I was going to stay there. No other friends over. But just me and him in a huge un-supervised mansion. Great.<p> 


	3. Fanfictioner's pay attention!

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been getting some more reviewers lately for this story so i am pretty psyched! On with the story~**

Kim sat in the corner of Jack's room. Hugging her knees close to her chest. Goose bumps all over her arms. She was wearing a football jersey and some shorts that showed a lot of skin. Jack soon appeared in front of her, then he knelt down to be at eye level with her. " Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked, concern dripping in his tone. "Yeah, Jack, I am absolutely ecstatic."  
>" Why wouldn't you be? You're going to be able to spend a long while with me!" The smug smile could be heard in his tone so Kim looked out and then broke into a laughing fit.<p>

" Why are you laughing? You're not supposed to be laughing! Why are you not gawking at the absolute marvel that is me?" She then stood up abruptly and headed to a picture of the young Jack Brewer holding a very long sword fish. Kim smiled sincerely and Jack came behind her, soon standing near her, wrapping an arm around her hip. " Jack, am I being ridiculous because I don't want to be near you, or am I being rational?" He relinquished his hold on her and moved to the other side of the room. He began to rub his arm, looking down, a small blush creeping onto his face. " Kim, sit." He said as he pointed to the bed. She did as he asked of her. She sat but then was pushed down onto the bed. Jack was on top of her, he had pinned her. Jack lowered his head to her ear and said in a husky tone " Kim, have I ever done anything to you? I would never take advantage of you for real. This, what I am doing right now, just shows you that I have opportunity and means but motive, no." He looked up to meet her eyes. " Kimberly, I would never hurt you on purpose." Jack then got up and off the bed, extending his hand out so that I'm would grab it. Instead she got up and muttered what Jack heard as jerk. He stifled a laugh and followed her downstairs.

Kim began her descent down to the kitchen then began to rummage through the pantry scavenging for food. Jack was leaned against the frame of the doorway and waited patiently for Kim to yell at him. Finally, she looked up and had a look of plea on her face. Kim could never cook, even if her very life depended on it. Jack knew that, but he also knew that with him by her side, she would never need to. He would risk his life for her, he knew that. " Yo Jack! How about you help me!" She said putting noodles into a pot of not yet boiling water. Jack chuckled, he was quite experienced in the kitchen because of his mother. His father thought he spent way too much time in the kitchen cooking so he had his father teach Jack Karate. He loved Karate but whenever he got the chance he would still cook, for Kim, he simply had a reason to show off his skills. " Okay first Kim, you have to boil the water before you put the noodles in so take those out and wait for the water to boil. Okay so I will prep apan for you to mix the meat okay. I will do everything else, okay?"Jack began to make everything while Kim stirred the meat. Jack finished with his preparation but Kim still was not done so he went behind her and grabbed her hand. He began to flip the meat over and cut it up with the spatula, all the time holding onto her hand. They were both blushing but it came out to be a great meal.

Jack set her a place at the table and they both sat, opposite sides of each other. They sat in complete silence until Kim spoke up and said " Jack, you're a horny bastard" He almost spit out his food at that. " What? Kimberly, why would you say that?" He exclaimed. "Because you pinned me." Well, that was because, I am tired of making excuses..." at that he got up and moved over to Kim, kneeling down and grabbing her hand when the lights went out leaving them in total darkness. Just then they heard something in the kitchen, and they rushed over to see who else was with them in the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**So you guys for some weird reason I seriously did post the Kickin it chapter but I don't know what happened at it didn't get posted. I typed it and now I can't find the file. I am going to pull an all nighters for ff tonight! Oh before I forget this is all in Jack's POV**

Kim and I ran to the kitchen to see a pair of silhouettes. They turned around to see us and attempted to run out the kitchen door but not before kim and I began to attack them. A million questions ran through my head, none of them with answers. We were about to overtake them when one of them knocked Kim down to the floor. I rushed over to see if she was okay but that opened a door for them to escape and they did just that. They then ran out the door into the deserted streets.

I kneeled down to Kim and checked her to make sure that she was perfectly fine. She was but I still picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch in the living room, much to her protest. She still snuggled her head into my chest. We sat there in the darkness for a few minutes, none of us talking. Finally Kim broke the silence and said " Jack, who were those people?" I stifled a laugh. She had a look of annoyance on her face and exclaimed" Jack who were those people and why did they enter this house. They could not have been thieves or bandits because they didn't take anything. I made sure but why would they have come now? When you are most vulnerable?" I stood up and kneeled down to her eye level and placed my hands on top of her shoulders " Kimberly, if they came because the power being knocked out gave them an excuse to then their cowards but the thing I am most afraid of is that they would have done something to you! To the girl I am madly in love with! I don't care what they would have done to me! Do you understand Kimberly?!" She wiped some tears that had somehow escaped her eyes and said " Don't call me Kimberly." I stood up in rage and walked over to the opposite side of the room and put my forearm against the cool surface and placed my forehead against it.

" I just told you that I am madly in love with you and all you heard me say was your whole name? Nice to know your priorities." I said the last part darkly. She placed her hand on my shoulder blade and placed her head in between them. She wrapped her arms around him and then we just stood their. " Kimber... Kim, I need an answer. Sooner or later we're going to have to answer to what we are feeling."  
>" I know. Just not yet. I would like to stay like this, with you, forever."<br>" We can't though. One day it all has to come out."  
>" Yes, one day. Just not today Jack.<br>" Okay, another time."  
>" Jack, I love you so much but I just can't..." I turned her around to face me and I tipped her head upwards to look into my eyes. " Kim, when you're ready and I promise you I won't pressure you but please, just don't make me endure too much."<br>" Okay Jack. Thank you."  
>" You're welcome... Kimberly." She was a deep scarlet color but I wasn't going to confront it now. For now I would keep my feelings for her at a minimum but both of us knowing that they are still there.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so you guys may be mad at me but I have an excuse... It's not a good one but if it helps I had my heart ripped out of my chest over this Sydrian Fanfiction. I won't delay the writing so cross your fingers that this is a good chapter. Also I am going to be updating a lot because I saw that I published this story two years ago. So expect constant bugging from this story! **

I sat on the couch surfing through the channels waiting for a wave of exhaustion to come over me. All of todays events took its toll on Kim but I feel as if I have to secure her and keep her safe and in bed. I turned of the TV and stood in the middle of the room in complete darkness. The moon seemed to illuminate everything except for me. It was really strange. I began walking towards the stairs. I was almost at my room when I saw Kim sleeping soundly in the bed. I went to her bed and caressed her cheek. She stirred so I let out a soft chuckle. I was about to get away when she grabbed my hand and brought her head closer. I decided to stay a while so I scooted in and put on the covers. I quickly began to fall asleep but not before seeing a smirk on the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, Kimberly Crawford.

Not long after the first rays of morning shone through the windows and my eyes fluttered open. I saw that Kim was no longer there so I stretched and got out of bed, beginning for the girl who made me someone who I never thought I would become, but for the better. I went downstairs and saw Kim in the kitchen cooking. She wasn't the best cook but her mom taught her how to make one dish, pancakes. She made those heavenly, not that I would ever admit it. She had slightly messed up hair and the shirt, still oversized, looked great on her. The light shone on her hair and she looked good, who am I kidding she looked gorgeous. The way the light shone off of her silky blonde hair. I couldn't help it but I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled my chin in the gap of her neck and shoulders, she didn't move she continued making pancakes with a smile on her face. " Jack, what are you doing?" I chuckled, I just held on to her waist tighter. We weren't a couple but we acted closer than most couples. " I'm just having a little fun, Kimmy. Don't act like you don't like it. Me being close to you like this." I felt her tense up but then she exhaled and let out a soft giggle.

Kim turned around, and looked up at me. Her eyes held something, I don't know what it was exactly, and I couldn't place my finger on it but its something I've never seen in her eyes. We were locked into eye contact. I was a few inches taller than her but she closed her eyes and began to close the space between our lips but then… something happened. The door opened and we saw someone who we were not expecting and there would be con for what they were looking at. I was ready though I just don't know if we could handle it. The person than strikes me down to the floor and I was out.

**HEY I KNOW A LOT OF YOU GUYS ARE READING BUT YOU CHOSE NOT TO REVIEW. I WILL LEAVE CLIFHANGER UNITIL MORE PEOPLE REVIEW THOUGH, SO COME ON YOU GUYS, REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

Wow you guys are amazing! I didn't think this story was even that popular amongst the other fanfictions and Wow I am going to get emotional because I write for people and you guys are my motivation. I promise to get this up as soon as possible, Wednesday being the latest and maybe even as early as tomorrow but no promises for that one


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys I will keep hopefully writing but tell your friends about this story and review. Okay lets just get on it because I don't see the point in making you guys wait any longer.

Recap:

Kim turned around, and looked up at me. Her eyes held something, I don't know what it was exactly, and I couldn't place my finger on it but its something I've never seen in her eyes. We were locked into eye contact. I was a few inches taller than her but she closed her eyes and began to close the space between our lips but then… something happened. The door opened and we saw someone who we were not expecting and there would be con for what they were looking at. I was ready though I just don't know if we could handle it. The person than strikes me down to the floor and I was out.

Jacks POV

The following morning I felt groggy. Last night had ended in a blur with really all I could remember was Kim and me almost kissing and-KIM! WHERE IS SHE? I HAVE TO FIND HER! I looked around the mansion. I looked in all the common areas until I was about to search one of the bathrooms. The door was jammed. I somehow summoned strength that I didn't even know I had and the door swung open. There on the floor was my angel, her mouth covered by a bandana. I quickly rushed over to her . I shook Kim Kimberly until her eyelashes fluttered open. " Jack? What's going on?" " I didn't even listen to her, I just used my body and embraced her with every muscle in my body.

"Kim I love you so much. I was so scared that something had happened to you and…"

" Oh Jack. I love you too. I was so scared, all I could think about was you." We sat there in that tiny bathroom for so long. When Kim finally got up I could tell her muscles were sore. I led her gingerly to the living room and sat her down. I double checked to make sure that all the doors were locked and then I hurried back to Kim. I saw curled up in a little ball on the couch in the living room. I have never seen her so defenseless, she was usually this strong girl…. No she is still strong, I decided. She is always strong, right now, shes just terrified.

Kim saw me lingering in the living room, just watching her and she looked confused but then patted a spot next to her for me to sit down. I headed over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her in closer to me. We just sat there in silence and it wasn't awkward, it was lovely. " Jack, I don't know if I feel safe," Kim whispered. I sighed, " I know Kim, neither do I. But don't worry about anything. I've got your back and I will never let anyone hurt you as long as I can do something about it." Kim chuckled, got up and put her hand on her waist looking down on me.

"Now Jack, do you forget I have kicked your ass before. But that's not the point. You have my back but I also have yours. I have you to protect me and I will protect you. A dynamic duo." I got up and stood in front of her. She had a smile creep on to her face. " Although all this stuff has happened with us getting attacked only one thing has been on my mind, do you know what that one thing was Jack?"

"No what was it Kim?"

"You." My heart started beating horrifically fast, my lips became parted as I was about to add another comment before the beautiful girl in front of me wrapped her arms around my neck, closed her eyes and whispered " Kiss me Jack I-" before she could finish the sentence our lips met and that was that.

Sorry guys I didn't do the best job of reading i over but I am tired and wanted to get this out to you guys so enjoy and don't forget to review, I want at least 8 more reviews before next tuesday to upload the next installment on Kickin it: Earthquake


	9. I am waiting

So is there something wrong with fanfiction alerting me with reviews or what because I have not gotten any? I will have a new chapter up on Tuesday if I get 6 reviews and if I don't I won't update until I do. Oh and I already have the chapter written and everything. So you guys better get going


End file.
